darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
LO meets FS
Back to 2010 Logs Lift Off Firestorm Lift Off must be a pretty confident mech to be here at the Flight Plains, which are so close to Polyhex. That or stupid. He walks along slowly, observing what is going on currently with the seekers as they go through practice and training. Though that isn't the reason why he is here. The veterans that are here training and are taking a break know him well enough to let him be, since they know why he's here. One of them does approach him, "So got that package from Monacus?" he asks of Lift Off, to which he nods and pulls a package from his subspace. "Sure do." Firestorm didn't want to be here, orders barked at her to do aerial drills and specific formations. This wasn't how she remembered this place. But luckily her and the students were on a well-earned break, though the seeker femme kept well enough away from the younger fliers, leaning against one of the buildings as she sipped on a ration and let optics wander the plains. A giant mech like Lift Off wasn't hard to spot though, a quick scan telling her that he wasn't a Con. Soldier habits began to kick in as she pushed herself upright and began to move towards the veteran and the tall mech. "You have authorization to be here, neutral?" She snorts softly, obviously not knowing who he is. Lift Off watches the mech check the package's contents and grin, "Great. Here's your payment." he states, giving him some creds for his trouble. Lift Off nods and accepts them, "You are welcome." then turns to look toward the seeker that addressed him. "I didn't realize I needed authorization, miss." he states, "The veterans have no issues with it since I provide them a service." Firestorm gives a slight shuffle at the word 'miss', having never been called that. She gives the veteran beside her a look, "Mnnm.. Well, if it's alright with them. Sorry, habits of a soldier." She shrugs, downing the rest of her cube before stuffing the empty container into subspace to get rid of later. "You're a little... big to be a delivery mech. They're usually on the short side..." The femme looks him over, reminded of brief images of Swivel from the link Goa shared with her. Lift Off inclines his head to the apology, "No offense taken." he assures softly, then a chuckle to that comment, "True. However that is not my function per se, my bailiwick centers around transport. Whether it be cargo or passengers." then offering her a hand, "Name is Lift Off." Firestorm blinks, giving him an odd look. He seemed rather... chummy, but she didn't deny him a handshake, reaching out her own hand to grasp his. "Firestorm. Haven't seen you before. New build? Or did you come back to Cybertron from somewhere?" She queries, eyeing him up and down in curiosity. Lift Off is just being friendly, after all he never knows where his next transport job will come from and it is good for business if you make a good impression. His grip is firm, but not crushingly so. Withdrawing his hand, he replies. "Came back from an extended mission off world. That mech there was my last delivery from my stop at Monacus before I headed back home." "Huh. I've heard of it, but never been there. Never went through space flight training, unfortunately." Firestorm shrugs. "At least you're able to get away from this blasted war." She grumbles softly, not wanting any other than them to hear. She didn't need veterans and trainees on her aft with Megatron. Lift Off inclines his head to your comment, "Indeed so, but I always return. This is my home, war torn that it is.. which actually does benefit me since those neutrals that have the creds get a transport to safer planets." he intones. He glances at the training a moment then asks, "Here for a refresher?" "Er... Not exactly." Her optics narrow slightly at the thought. "More of an order, really. Just trying to get through this rotation so I can get out of here quick." Surprisingly she was giving him more info than she usually would. Maybe she was just tired, or simply needed someone to talk to that wouldn't go blabbing to Megatron. Lift Off ahs to that and smiles, "I'm sure it will go by quick enough." then he cocks his head a bit as he peers down at you, "Just try not to focus on the time and you should be fine." Firestorm hms softly to herself before nodding, "Yeah, but we're on a break now. You, uh.. want a ration or something?" She opens her subspace and pulls out a fresh cube, handing it to the large mech, though it would likely be a small snack for him. Maybe the time away from Polyhex was clearing her processors, maybe the look of this mech was somewhat familiar. Whatever the reason, she was actually more social than usual. Lift Off glances at the ration a moment and demurs softly, "I appreciate the offer, Firestorm, but I'm good on my energon levels at the moment. Despite my size I'm oddly efficient, though my creators built me that way so I could serve as a interstellar transporter." he explains, "I suppose I should get out of here soon though, doesn't seem like any of the veterans on break are approaching me for transport favors." Firestorm blinks as he refuses the cube, nodding at his words before subspacing the ration. "Well alright. I'll be here for the next few cycles. Maybe we'll run into each other again." She smirks softly before jutting a thumb in the general direction of everyone else. "At least you're a fresh face to talk to. Everyone else here is either too young or too old to have a good conversation with." The femme chuckles softly, the cycles at this place seeming to blend together thanks to the blandness. Lift Off smiles to that, "I'm sure we will eventually, especially so if you hang out in Cubricon at all or happen to patrol the neutral cities at all. I tend to go to those locations a lot to get passengers or cargo, sometimes both, to planets that I serve as well as just around our own planet." then a chuckle, "I do wonder how old you think I am." Firestorm nods, "Yeah, I sometimes grab a drink at El Sleazo." Though she shrugs, arms crossing while looking up at him with a smirk, "Not sure myself, but whatever it is, you certainly don't act like it, unlike these mechs. Once knew a mech who was.. well let's just say he was /really/ old, but was as energetic as me. So you could say I'm a good judge of character." Lift Off glances at the rest of those lounging around talking and messing around during their break and hmms, "Perhaps it is maturity you are not seeing among your fellow seekers, Firestorm." he suggests, then nods to the comment, "Only as old as your spark feels, and I like to think I am a good judge of character as well." he notes with a smile. Firestorm tilts her head a bit to the side, a hand moving up to lightly tap her chin. "Oh? And what does your judging say about me, if at least just by looking?" Lift Off considers quietly as he peers down at you, "That you shouldn't be messed with in a fight because you are a more than you let on to others around you. Except maybe your friends know the deeper self that you show only to them." Firestorm's optics widen slightly, looking surprised at the surprisingly accurate description of her. "Well... seems you're much better at reading people than I am, seeing as how that's correct." She smiles, though it's quickly diminished at the loud blare of a horn, signaling that break time was over. "Hmph, you'd think they could make the breaks a little longer." She mutters softly to herself before looking up at Lift Off with a light smirk, "Maybe I'll see you around, yeah? We could go to Cubi and grab a drink. Primus knows we need it at the end of the cycle." Lift Off smiles to the reply to his observation, "I'd like that Firestorm. But for now I'll have to let you return to your training. Have a good cycle and try to give the others a break, some of them are probably just a bit insecure is all." Firestorm smirks cheekily as her jets kick up, letting her hover so they were at the same height, "I'll keep that in mind. Let's just hope the trainers will do the same for me." She chuckles softly, giving him a slight wave, "See you around, Lift Off." And with that she'd boost her jets to send her higher before veering off to the gathering fliers that dotted the sky. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs